Robando a la novia -Adaptacion-
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Bella estaba en un retiro espiritual semanas antes de casarse con su novio cuando le llegaron dos visitas inesperadas que la hicieron cambiar de opinion pasen y lean pliss contiene lemon fuerte si son sensibles abstenerse
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas aqui traigo una historia corta con mucho lemon hay mucho menage es apta para mayores de 15 si sos sensible abstente de leer esta muy buena cuenta con tres capitulos bastante extensos no soy muy buena con los sumary pero lean que esta buena _

_de mas esta aclarar que la historia no es mia yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Stephanie Meyer_

_sin mas preambulos los dejo con el capi nos vemos_

_Capítulo 1_

_Arroyos de sudor corrían por los miembros de Bella Swan y se agruparon en su torso mientras yacía desnuda sobre una mesa de picnic debajo de la cubierta de madera de comedor en su campamento. A pesar de estar fuera de los rayos directos del implacable sol de julio, la temperatura de noventa grados y la humedad estaban haciendo su retiro del mundo casi insoportable. Lo que ella no daría por su aire acondicionado central e incluso un ventilador en este momento. No habría ninguno. Estaba sola en este desierto con una carpa de lona del ejército en una plataforma de cemento, un dosel de madera en las que había recreado algunas de sus artes de pesca,y un arroyo había ni un alma por millas. Bella estaba completamente sola, sin electricidad, sin agua corriente y sin coche que le permita lanzarse a la ciudad. Su primo, que había asistido a regañadientes con el plan de Bella, protestó que no era seguro, pero, ante la insistencia obstinada de Bella, había cedido y la dejó hace tres días con la promesa de recogerla en una los ojos cerrados, Bella se esforzó por permanecer inmóvil y escuchar a la naturaleza a su alrededor. Después de años en la carrera de ratas de la ciudad de Nueva York, se había vuelto desequilibrada y perdió su centro. Era fácil que sucediera con el latido constante de la civilización que se negaba a dormir. Aquí, ella no podía oír el zumbido constante de la humanidad, un conglomerado de personas, la maquinaria de comunicación de masas, y la electricidad. Pero no se quedó en silencio. Era diferente. Bella encontraba los sonidos de la naturaleza calmante. Los insectos y ranas para compartir una sinfonía. Aves llamándose entre sí y sacudiéndose a través de los árboles junto con las ardillas, las que correteaban alrededor del campamento. Cerca de allí, una corriente de burbujas, una suave brisa estableció a los árboles para cantar, y pasos crujían por el camino-¿Qué diablos! Ella voló en posición vertical, el brazo cruzando sus pechos mientras escaneaba la zona. Había estado segura de que este retiro en medio de tierras de propiedad privada estaba desierta y que ella estaría completamente sola por la duración de su estancia aquí.Antes de que pudiera correr hacia su tienda,dos hombres irrumpieron a través de la línea de árboles que rodean el campamento. El miedo se estrelló a través de ella. ¿Dos hombres y ella estaba sola? Y estaba desnuda, la ropa había sido una molestia incómoda en este calor sofocante, así que ella había ido desnuda, a sabiendas de que a las ardillas no le importaría. Ella apretó las piernas juntas y pensó que era mejor esconderse, aunque no había duda de que estaba desnuda. A pesar del calor, se le erizó la piel de gallina por sus brazos. Ella ni siquiera tenía un arma cerca. El primer hombre empujó hacia arriba el ala de su gorra de béisbol y sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que era una cosa muy buena que no tuviera un arma. Lo habría matado, tanto porque sabía sin mirar quién era el otro hombre. "Mi nombre es Luke Skywalker, y estoy aquí para rescatarte", bromeó Edward. Frunciendo el ceño, ella se bajó de la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, no para proteger su desnudez, no porque estos dos la habían visto desnuda un montón de veces en el año en que había sido su compañera, sino porque estaba enojada. Ella miró a la pareja que se atrevía a invadir sus vacaciones y su privacidad. Desde el aspecto de sus pesadas mochilas, supo que habían planeado quedarse con ella. Sólo en el infierno."¿No eres un poco gay para ser un soldado de asalto?", respondió. Se dio la vuelta al compañero de Edward y amante desde hacía cinco años, Jasper. "Si él es Luck, ¿quién eres? Yoda? " Jasper se volvió a Edward. "No está contenta de vernos, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? A doce horas de tu casa? No es como que tú acabaras de pasar por el barrio." Ella les había dicho que iba en un crucero, no a las selvas de forks. Edward encogió sus hombros anchos para permitir la caída de la mochila en el suelo luego se irguió en toda su estatura de poco más de seis pies. A pesar de pasar horas en línea como blogger profesional y periodista de Internet, su figura era delgada. Con grueso pelo cobrizo y ondulado, que se pegó un poco en la frente con este calor, y sus ojos verde jade, que era el sueño de cualquier chica. Lástima que sólo soñaba con los hombres, específicamente: Jasper. "Un pajarito dejó su agenda abierta en la mesa de la cocina con todas las notas sobre su "crucero" allí para que alguien la viera", dijo. "Como tus amigos,es nuestro deber mantenerte a salvo.""Y toda esa clase de cosas", agregó Jasper que como él, también dejó caer la mochila. Jasper era casi de la misma altura y constitución que Edward, haciéndolos parecer la pareja perfecta cuando se abrazaban, pero por lo demás, era la foto-negativa de Edward, tanto en aspecto y personalidad. Cuando su pareja tenía la piel clara con pelo cobrizo y ojos verde, Jacob tenía un bronceado perpetuo por su piel del tono de la aceituna. Su cabello rubio lucía rayas de sol casi blancas, y sus ojos eran los más oscuros color café que podría haber sin ser negro. Otro sueño. Perfecto para su trabajo como actor en Broadway. Edward tenía una personalidad más clara siempre con una broma o una respuesta ágil. Jasper parecía... más intenso. Más grave. La combinación de la luz intensa la mantuvo desequilibrada en su presencia. Ella no podía evitar su excitación cada vez que estaba a su alrededor. Gracias a Dios no había manera de que ellos sepan. Su humedad actual podría atribuirse a la transpiración, más o menos, y no podían saber del rayo que atravesaba su centro. Era su maldición ser atraída por dos magníficos hombres homosexuales. Junto a ellos, se sentía como la niña desgraciada. Mientras ella estaba con un peso aceptable, muchas horas detrás de un escritorio como abogada internacional le impedía ser particularmente tonificada o delgada. De hecho, entre la neoyorkina esbelta, se sentía francamente gorda. Su cabello castaño rojizo caía a mitad de la espalda y lo mantenía por lo general en una cola de caballo para domarlo. En realidad, ahora estaba en una trenza sucia para evitar que se pegue a su cuerpo. Sus rasgos eran evidentes, los ojos marrones eran aburridos, y tenía una gran cantidad de pecas en el rostro y los brazos. Sobre todo que no se dio cuenta de los puntos, pero cuando lo hizo y notó su abundancia, maldijo a sus genes y su falta de protección solar en su juventud. Otros seguramente los vieron. A decir verdad, estaba muy cómoda con ella como ella era, o podría haber hecho cambios. Ella era quién era ella, y sus compañeros eran los que estaban. Los hombres que habitaban un escalón diferente de la gente común como ella. Un escalón superior. La gente "hermoso escalón". Sin darse cuenta de que estaba meditando, Edward dio la vuelta y agarró su mochila a continuación, lo sopesó en la mesa que había abandonado. Abriendo la tapa superior, excavó en el interior y sacó una Coca-Cola. Se la tendió a ella, y ella la tomó sin pensarlo, gimiendo con la fría lata contra su palma. Sus compañeros conocían sus vicios. Sacó uno para sí mismo. "Pensamos que era extraño hacer un crucero antes de la boda y sin tu prometido. Mike sabe que estás aquí? ""No. Él piensa que estoy visitando a mi primo. Además de que está en Las Vegas con mi jefe, su padrino de bodas. Una cosa de solteros. ""Oh, las perversas redes que tejemos…", se rió Edward. Ella lo miró. "Cállate. Mira... yo quería estar sola. Lo necesitaba para aclarar mis pensamientos"" Antes de casarse con el hombre que tiene el récord Guinness mundial de aburrimiento", le interrumpió."Mike es un buen hombre. No hay nada mao con él. ""Tú no lo amas", agregó Jasper, secamente. Bella suspiró. "Mira. Gracias por la Coca-Cola, pero quiero que vayan de salida. Estoy tratando de centrarme y conseguir ser uno con la naturaleza y toda esa mierda, y lo están echando a perder. ""¿Cómo granola crujiente? Típico de tí", se rió. De los tres, ella era la menos espiritual cuando se trata de estas cosas, y todos lo sabían. Jasper le arregló un mechón de su cabello húmedo detrás de la oreja, y ella contuvo el aliento cuando sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla. Su coño contraído con la necesidad. Ella dio un paso atrás, cambiando los brazos para cubrir la totalidad de sus pezones arrugados, pero él la siguió. El perfume de hombre limpio, llenado calientemente sus sentidos."Cariño", dijo. "¿Has considerado que la razón por la que te sientes fuera de balance es porque estás volviéndote loca, casándote con un hombre que sabes que es totalmente equivocado para tí? "En realidad, sí, había ocurrido, pero no era que ella lo admitiría. Con Mike se sentía cómoda,y él le gustaba. Los dedos de Jasper se perdían por el hombro y la clavícula trazando suaves líneas. De repente, su desnudez tomó una sensualidad que nunca había esperado sentir en presencia de su compañero. "Debo ir a vestirme", murmuró mientras sus dedos descendían hacia su pecho. Ella dio un paso atrás y se estrelló contra Edward, quien se había mudado a su espalda mientras que Jasper le había distraído. Sus manos se establecieron en las caderas, manteniendo a nivel con su cuerpo duro, mientras que Jasper se puso aún más cerca. El vientre de Jasper cubierto con la camiseta se frotó contra ella. "Creo que hay algo que tú debes saber acerca de nosotros", dijo. Desesperada, trató de pensar, mientras que sus latidos casi le causaban sordera. Los pulgares de Edward acariciaban sus costados, y la caricia repercutía hacia su coño. Bella intentó tragar saliva a través de la roca en la que se había convertido su garganta. Su corazón se aceleró fuera de control. Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente, a sabiendas de que tenía que huir. Edward rozó sus labios contra la oreja."Estamos interesados tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres, Bella."Estamos interesados en ti", Jasper susurró en el otro. Bella salió de entre ellos. Esto no era posible. No... No... Oh Dios, no! La mezcla de horror y comprensión la golpeó.¿Cuántas veces se había paseado desnuda desde la ducha a la habitación? ¿Cuántas veces, sin darse cuenta, se topó con ellos mientras andaba desnuda porque había pensado que no estaban en casa? Era un apartamento pequeño y ninguno de ellos fue especialmente cuidadoso.¡Oh mi Dios, y les gustaban las mujeres también! Ella se precipitó en su tienda y la cerró por las solapas mientras desesperadamente trataba de que no vean más piel de la que ya habían visto. Hacerse la "chica natural a tono con el universo" había sido, obviamente, un gran error. Había sido una idiota al pensar que toda esa soledad la ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo bullía de excitación, y ella estaba más confundida que nunca, ¿donde infiernos estaba su ropa? "Bella, estás exagerando" le dijo Jasper Ella revolvió con ira su mochila y sacó un parde pantalones cortos color caqui"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?""¿Qué estás exagerando?" Preguntó Edward. Ella lo miró. "Sabes lo que quiero decir""En ese entonces no parecía ser un buen momento para hacerlo""Ni una sola vez en el año que hemos sido compañeros de habitación? No pudiste decir:`hey, por cierto…´ No me vengas con esas mierdas" El silencio los rodeó y ella se pensó que estaban mirándose el uno al otro tratando de decidir su próxima jugada. Seguro como el infierno que era mejor salir del campamento. Saliendo de la carpa, fue hacia su mochila que estaba en una de las sillas del camping. Ella necesitaba ropa interior y una camisa. Suspiró mientras sacó un par de bragas de encaje de color rosa. Cualquier ropa sería insoportable con este calor. Mientras ella consideraba vestirse, una gota de transpiración le corrió por el centro de su espalda. Enfurecida por la intrusión y la forma en que la hacían temblar con necesidad, ella se dio la vuelta al frente de la tienda para despotricarles a los hombres y en lugar de hacerlo, se estrelló contra un muy sólido pecho masculino. Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella se perdió en la mirada verde esmeralda de Edward. Él gentilmente presionó sus dedos sobre sus labios. Su brazo la rodeó para estabilizarla."Teníamos miedo que te asustaras y te mudes" Buena suposición.-Entonces, ¿te casarás con Mike antes de que te podamos detener?, dijo Jasper a su lado. Su mirada vagó entre ellos. "¿Detenerme?"ella repitió lentamente."¿Qué es esto, un juego para romper mi compromiso? ¿Cómo pueden…?""Dinos que lo amas. Verdaderamente. Dínoslo." Exigió. "Yo... yo respeto a Mike. Nosotros nos respetamos y él cumple con mis necesidades" "Mike pone a la gente a dormir cada vez que habla", interrumpió Edward. "Se necesita amor y pasión, no una buena discusión sobre el tipo de cambio del yen pequinés"."Japonés", corrigió ella. -Ya lo sé. ¿Y sabes a lo que quiero llegar. Estás engañándote a ti misma... o peor aún, conformándote". Jasper se acercó a ella. "Tenemos una propuesta para tí."-No-dijo ella automáticamente a medida que su cuerpo entero se estremeció con la anticipación de lo que él diría. Sonrió con una conocedora curva de suficiencia en los labios. Sus dedos se arrastraban por el brazo desnudo. "Creo que sí." Cerró los ojos por un momento como si saboreara la sensación de su piel. "Sólo escucha un segundo. Danos una oportunidad. Danos hasta el final de tu retiro para convencerte de que Mike no es la opción correcta para ti. "El final de su retiro sería justo antes de la boda. Tanto ella y Mike volverían a la ciudad de sus viajes por separado la mañana misma de su pequeña ceremonia. No habría ensayos. Ningún detalle de última hora sería ían e irían directo a la capilla. Ambos estarían listos. Y ahora, sus compañeros de cuarto le estaban proponiendo que no se…"¿Cómo?-Susurró apretó los dedos en la parte baja de la espalda. "¿Cómo crees? "Señor... esto no está sucediendo. ¿Qué ninfa de la tierra de los sueños nefastos estaba haciendo que sus fantasías secretas se hicieran realidad? Tal vez no era más que un delirio por este calor horrible. Ella cerró los ojos y extendió la mano para frotárselos, sólo para descubrir que todavía tenía las bragas en su puño. Sus ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock, y Edward le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Mi conjunto favorito."Ágilmente, se las quitó de sus dedos, luego las arrojó a Jasper que las atrapó. "Siempre me ha gustado que uses estas bragas en lugar de tangas. Pequeñas, pero sin embargo, tan femeninas". Los dedos de Jasper frotaron en la entrepierna de la prenda, ella tragó en seco, imaginando que era a ella que la tocaba. Juntó las piernas en un gesto defensivo. Ella extendió la mano "Dámelas" Él se las dio, pero ella sabía que no había ganado la batalla especialmente ante el brillo en sus miradas. Ambas con una determinación y un deseo que nunca había visto en ellos cuando la miraban a ella. ¿Había estado ciega o ellos se lo habían ocultado?¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto?-Dormir con ustedes sería una mala idea, murmuró. Su corazón se sacudió, en protesta por su negativa. El dolor de su negación se disparó sin cesar en su centro. Aquí estaba todo lo que había querido, y lo estaba rechazando...Fue lo mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tenerlos si ella dijera que sí? Un par de horas? Unos pocos días? "Bella..." Edward empezó a suplicar, pero ella lo interrumpió. "Quiero que se vayan. Ambos de ustedes. " Jasper sonrió. Él iba a decir algo que no le gustaría. Ella lo sabía."No se puede", comenzó, lo que confirmó su miedo. "No tenemos una manera de volver hasta que terminemos nuestro viaje al igual que tú. "Bien, fantástico. ¿No era justo eso malditamente grandioso? ¿Cómo demonios iba a mantenerlos a raya cuando su cuerpo quería gravitar hacia ellos, abrir sus brazos, abrir las piernas y decir "tómenme"? El miedo se instaló en su vientre. Ella estaba jodida. Probablemente bastante literalmente."Por favor, dejen mi tienda", dijo, la derrota pesaba con calma en sus palabras. "Quiero vestirme, luego me voy a dar un paseo. "Una larga caminata. Si no hiciera tanto condenado calor, haría a pie todo el camino de regreso a la civilización.* * * * El aire de la tarde se volvió más opresivo con cada minuto que pasaba. El aire parecía gotear con la humedad, y como el cielo se oscureció, Bella estaba convencida de que pronto serían maltratados por una tormenta que rivalizaría con el caos turbulento dentro de ella. Ella se apresuró a regresar al campamento, sabiendo que ella estaría empapada si no le ganaba a la lluvia. Su paseo no había resuelto nada. Para cada argumento en contra de la proposición de Jasper y edward, su cuerpo regresó con dos' ¿por qué no? '. Ellos estaban en lo cierto. Ella no estaba comprometida con Mike como debería ser. Por eso se había tomado este viaje. Aunque ya era tarde y debería haber estado segura de su decisión antes de ahora, necesitaba tener la cabeza aclarada antes de que caminara por el pasillo del altar. Una semana antes de que ella lo hubiera descubierto fuera de la ciudad, el pánico se había apoderado de ella. El matrimonio no era algo desechable en la medida que a ella concernía. Tenía que estar segura antes del 'si, acepto'.¿Estaba preparada para una vida de sexo programado miércoles por la noche? En realidad no. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en su futuro, más se asustaba. Comparándolo con su reacción a Jasper y Edward fue la prueba de fuego. Estar con ellos, aunque sea temporalmente, no envió las ondas de terror a través de ella. ¿Por qué el matrimonio la asustaba? Por la permanencia? Eso fue precisamente lo que más deseaba. Mike representa eso y estabilidad. Sus compañeros representaban estilos de vida de intermitente inestabilidad. Honestamente cuán estable pueden ser un actor y un blogger de Internet? No tan constante como un banquero internacional como Mike. Como ella volvió a entrar al campamento, los hombres estaban sentados bajo el gazebo, cada uno inmerso en el trabajo que habían traído con ellos y luciendo muy frescos a pesar del terrible calor. ¿Ves que son muy trabajadores?, su cuerpo traidor señaló. Ella no quería darse cuenta de eso. Era más fácil aferrarse a "no" cuando se los representaba como lo contrario de lo que quería. De un lado, Edward escribía en su notebook, con los pies descalzos descansando en el asiento de tela entre los muslos extendidos de Jasper mientras que Jasper repantigado en el sillón daba vueltas las páginas de un guión. Ráfagas de viento de la tormenta venidera sacudía las páginas que leía, pero no parecía darse cuenta. Fue muy conveniente para él que el show había terminado su recorrido fuera de Broadway y había asegurado una próxima interpretación en Broadway, por lo que tuvo un poco de tiempo entre los dos para llegar allí a atormentarla. ¿Por qué el guión, entonces? se preguntó. Antes de que pudiera preguntar en voz alta, el cielo pareció abrirse y bandas de lluvia golpean a la tierra, el ensordecedor sonido azotó el techo del refugio. El viento empujó la lluvia hacia los lados. Mojaba a Jasper y Edward y salpicaba a través de la mesa de picnic donde había descansado antes. Los hombres saltaron de sus asientos. "A la tienda!", Gritó Bella, su voz apenas audible por encima de la lluvia. Él y Jasper cada uno agarraron sus sillas de lona plegable y se dirigieron a la tienda en busca de refugio. Jasper la empujó dentro delante de ellos. En cuestión de segundos, los tres estaban en el interior, y Edward aseguraba las solapas contra el viento. Jasper encendió su linterna con pilas. El recinto era grande con mucho espacio para los tres. Los hombres abrieron sus sillas a un lado, acomodaron sus papeles a continuación, después de haber sido empapados en la carrera a la tienda, se quitaron la camisa. Dos anchos, desnudos pectorales. Cuatro muy musculosos brazos. Dos juegos de manos yendo al cinturón que sujetaba dos vientres duros. Las manos se congelaron, y ella levantó la vista para encontrar a los dos hombres mirándola con fuego en sus ojos. Pura intención. Clara. Develada. Devorándola. Bella se estremeció a pesar del calor del día. Piel de gallina se erizó en sus brazos, pero no tenía nada que ver con que la ropa húmeda se pegara a ella. Una batalla se extendió en su interior, la excitación como una hoguera a través de sus venas, quemó su resolución anterior y la convirtió en cenizas. Ellos la querían, ella sólo tenía que decir sí. Con un suspiro tembloroso, se apartó de su fascinante vista. Su mano apretó contra su estómago y la sensación que saltaba allí. La vista que vio no calmó sus nervios. Habían estado muy ocupados, mientras que había estado ausente. Las dos camas de campaña fueron puestas juntas haciendo una, y un colchón de aire había sido colocado sobre la parte superior. Un paraíso hecho para tres. Espontáneamente una visión de los tres juntos la cegó. "Danos una oportunidad", dijo Edward, sus palabras en un bajo ronroneo, enviaron una nueva ronda de temblor a través de ella. Ella negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo por qué me quieres. Ustedes podrían tener a cualquier mujer. Soy simple y..." Ella se calló. No podía decir "gorda". No con ellos. "rellena", dijo finalmente. Su barbilla se tembló, pero no trató de ocultarlo. Levantó la vista hacia ellos, justo a tiempo para ver el shock en Jasper que no podía fingir. Edward la miró igualmente sorprendido."¿Quién te vendió ese montón de mierda?" Exigió. "Mike? Voy a matarlo. "Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar de lo que sabía que era verdad. Era humillante hablar de sus defectos. Anteriormente, había estado demasiado horrorizada y consternada por su aparición como para reconocer sus inseguridades. Ahora, al ver su casi desnuda perfección...Ella era una chica promedio para un hombre promedio. ¿Entonces por qué la estaban comiendo con los ojos? "Me encantan tus curvas", dijo Jasper."Sentirlas contra mí antes ..." Él dejó escapar un suspiro. "Maravillosas". "Quiero sentirlas contra mí otra vez," demandó Edward. Su lengua se lanzó rápidamente a lo largo de su labio inferior, tan rápido que Bella no estaba segura de que incluso se dio cuenta que lo hizo. Él sonrió. "Quiero saborearte, toda salada por el calor." "Y dulce como pura Bella", añadió Jasper. "Quiero rastrear cada hermosa peca." Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mirando como la lluvia golpeaba en el techo de lona y el viento se sacudía las paredes de la tienda. En el exterior la tormenta se hizo más y más violenta, la calma dentro de Bella creció, la calma que había estado buscando cuando se había ido de búsqueda espiritual a este retiro solitario. Oh Dios... no podía ser. ¿Jasper y Edward? ¿No Mike? De repente, ella no quería nada más que estar en la cama con estos dos hombres, encontrando consuelo mientras los truenos se oían en el exterior, encontrándose a sí misma mientras la tempestad dentro de ella desaparecía. Mirando del uno al otro, tomó una respiración profunda y lentamente levantó los brazos. _

_bueno chicas muchas gracias por seguirme nos vemos pronto _

_saludos _

_lorena anahi swan cullen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola chicas aqui traigo una historia corta con mucho lemon hay mucho menage es apta para mayores de 15 si sos sensible abstente de leer esta muy buena cuenta con tres capitulos bastante extensos no soy muy buena con los sumary pero lean que esta buena _

_de mas esta aclarar que la historia no es mia yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Stephanie Meyer_

_sin mas preambulos los dejo con el capi nos vemos_

**Capítulo 2**

Jasper soltó una bocanada de aire al ver la sumisión y la aceptación en los ojos de Bella. Como actor, había visto a la gente entrenarse en sus gestos y comprender sus mentes. Él había aprendido a leer a la gente. Bella quería a Edward y a él. Ella tenía reservas, pero estaba ignorando sus preocupaciones y confusión. Era un comienzo. Antes del final de su retiro, ella tendría la certeza de que debería estar con ellos. Ellos. No Mike.

Tanto él como Edward se acercaron a ella. Las cuatro manos se deslizaron por debajo de su camiseta, sobre su piel suave, empujando lentamente la prenda mientras exploraban. Piel de gallina broto a lo largo de su piel a medida que la tocaban, y él sabía que le gustaba ese lento avance de los dedos sobre ella. Olvidándose de quitarse la camisa, deslizó los dedos de una mano debajo de la banda tela de su sujetador. Bella gimió cuando ahuecó su pecho. Con cuidado, agarró el pezón y lo hizo rodar cuando él se inclinó y la besó en el cuello. Su pulso tronaba debajo de sus labios. Él se amamantó de él cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre sus hombros. Sacó su otra mano libre de su camisa y acunó la cabeza en su palma. Rodeándola, él capturó su boca. Inmediatamente, él se empujó dentro y degustó su dulzura. Bella se apoyó contra él y se reunió en su beso con un salvajismo que no esperaba, pero se encontró totalmente delicioso. "Perfecto", se oyó murmurar a Edward mientras sentía a su compañero moverse un poco lejos de ellos y ponerse detrás de Bella. Un momento después, Jasper sintió las manos de Edward trabajar en el cierre de los pantalones cortos de Bella. El dorso de las manos de Edward chocó repetidamente contra la ingle de Jasper mientras se movía. Ya que Bella era más baja, sabía que el toque fue intencional. Su sangre estaba a fuego lento mientras se

imaginaba tener lo mejor de ambos mundos, tanto a Edward como a Bella en su cama. Ambos amándolo. Ambos perteneciéndole a él. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? su voz interior se burló. Empujó el pensamiento a distancia y se centró en sus amantes. No había manera de que estuvieran con él cuando les confesara sobre su nuevo trabajo en el otro lado del país. Él se separó de la boca de Bella para dejar salir un suspiro tembloroso mientras luchaba contra la tristeza que brotaba en su interior. Tenía que solucionarlo, no los podía perder. No podía. Pero eso incluía convencer a Bella. Reclamó sus labios otra vez, sabiendo que no le perdonaría si eligiera a Mike en vez de ellos, entonces, él y Daniel se irían. Ella soltó un gemido, cerró sus dedos en su pecho y él se perdió de nuevo. Todos los pensamientos de los probables resultados de saparecieron y quedaron sólo sus tres cuerpos que se movían juntos. Salvajemente, le subió la camisa, separándose de su boca de nuevo, sólo lo suficiente para quitarle la ropa y tirarla al piso. Ciegamente, trabajó en su sujetador. Las manos de Edward le rozaron los muslos cuando bajó el pantalón corto. Jasper sintió que se separaba de ellos. Oyó moverse a Edward de nuevo, de repente, él estaba allí tirando de los pantalones de Jasper.

Finalmente desabrochó el sostén de Bella, Jasper dio un paso atrás y se fijó en su suculento cuerpo. ¿Rellena? Apenas. Ella era hermosa, toda mujer, desde sus pechos a sus caderas y sus ardientes muslos exuberantes. Las hebras de su cabello brillante se habían escapado de su trenza y caían alrededor de su cara.-Ella es hermosa-murmuró Edward a Jasper quemándole el hombro desnudo de Jasper con su aliento. El cuerpo desnudo de Edward presionaba en la parte posterior de Jasper, su polla dura presionando contra el culo de Jasper."Venus de Botticelli", respondió Jasper, pensando que su rostro podría haber sido un modelo para el tema de la pintura. Jasper se estremeció por el deseo por Bella mezclado con el deseo por Edward. Su pene rígido latía con la necesidad de los dos. Bella bajó la mirada, un rubor trepando por sus mejillas.-No conozco ese- respondió Edward. Sus dedos envueltos en la erección de Jasper. -Sólo sé que está volviendo muy caliente- El rubor rosa se le deslizó por el cuello y en el pecho. Ella miró la mano de Edward trabajando la polla de Jasper. Jasper le tendió una mano.-Ven aquí-, le hizo señas ya que un trueno ahogó sus palabras. No parecía importar. En el recinto surrealista de la tienda, maltratadas por el viento y la lluvia, parecían entenderse sin las palabras. Bella se le acerco, y él la tiró con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, incluso cuando Edward soltó su polla. "En la cama", sugirió Edward, mordisqueando la unión del cuello de Jasper y el hombro. Sin dudar, Jasper levantó a Bella en sus brazos y caminó alrededor de la cama improvisada, estableciéndola en el medio. Edward lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él de nuevo antes de que pudiera subirse a la cama a su lado. Levantó la barbilla de Jasper con un dedo, Edward lo miró a los ojos con una mirada que parecía un remolino de emociones."Te amo", dijo a continuación, presionando sus labios a los de Jasper, abriéndolos con los suyos. Él empujó la lengua en su interior, reclamando la boca de Jasper como si dijera: No importa cómo va esto, siempre serás mío. La excitación recorrió a Jasper aún más fuerte que antes, y su sangre parecía palpitar por sus venas cuando la emoción lo abrumó. Ellos habían esperado tanto tiempo por la mujer adecuada... una mujer que los amaría a los dos, que ambos pudieran amar, y que les permitiera a ambos amarse. Sonrió cuando Edward se apartó. Era el momento de reclamar su mujer. Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras observaba a Edward besar a Jasper. Dios, eran magníficos juntos. Aunque pareciera extraño, nunca los había visto besarse. Ellos siempre mantuvieron sus intimidades a puerta cerrada. Claro, ella vio las miradas ardientes y los toques ocasionales, pero esta... esta caliente conexión, la puramente erótica unión de almas, visible cuando se besaron, envió electricidad a través de su vientre. Su coño se estremeció mientras los observaba. Tenía que ser tocada. Necesitaba tocar. A medida que los veía besarse, deslizó su mano por encima de su vientre y bajó hasta los rizos que ocultaba sus pliegues empapados. Su respiración se agitó mientras ella introdujo un dedo dentro para deslizarse sobre su clítoris palpitante. Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada en la parte superior de la cama, cerró los ojos y flexionó el dedo sobre su nudo rígido. El abierto saco de dormir bajo ella, se deslizó sensualmente a lo largo de sus piernas elevando su excitación. Ella gimió cuando el calor envolvió tanto sus pezones y su mano se relajó fuera de su coño. Cada hombre apretó una de sus muñecas y las mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo, mientras se amamantaban de sus pechos. El placer fluía desde sus bocas a su vientre para provocar una inundación que empapaba sus pliegues. Ella gritó, tirando inútilmente en sus muñecas, ya que cada hombre le puso un dedo sobre su clítoris, frotando ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás, pero nunca entrando en ella. Ella se retorció en su contra. Necesitaba más. Tenía que ser llenada. Tenía que tocar, para darles la felicidad que le daban. Ellos no se lo permitieron, independientemente de lo mucho que tironeó y les rogó y gritó. Parecían tener la intención de torturar su cuerpo en un orgasmo, a medida que succionaban sus pezones profundamente en la boca y trabajado continuamente en su raja. Sus piernas dobladas y los talones empujando en el colchón de aire mientras buscaba su penetración. Finalmente, dos dedos se deslizaron en el interior de ella, y las bocas dejaron sus pechos.-Sí-suspiró ella, agradecida. Se mordió el labio mientras los dedos la estiraban y la llenaron con el mayor placer. Como en un sueño, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre que la tocó. Ella abrió los ojos para verlos de rodillas ante ella, la mano de Edward estaba en la boca de Jasper mientras Jasper chupaba la esencia de los dedos de su amante. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y besó apasionadamente a Jasaper, pero los golpes de Jasper en su canal no se detuvieron. Sus pollas se tocaban por encima de su cuerpo. Tirando de la cadera de Edward, ella le jaló hacia ella. Cayó sobre ella en cuatro patas con una sonrisa que se evaporó mientras envolvía sus labios alrededor de su excitación."Bella Oh Dios! Sí ", se quejó. Trabajó su boca sobre él, vagamente consciente de Jasper en cuatro patas a su lado. Jasper extendió su coño y le succionó su clítoris entre los labios, enviando un rayo de placer a través de sus miembros. Ella gritó en torno polla de Edward, sorprendida por la sensación de lo sublime. Ansiosamente, trabajó arriba y abajo de Edward, mientras que Jasper siguió su empuje en ella con los dedos y la lengua. Edward se sacudió. Su liberación explotó en ella, mientras las ráfagas del viento maltrataban la tienda y el trueno se estrelló alrededor de ellos. Temblores insistentes brotaban de su vientre, listo para su inminente explosión. Ella sujetó a Edward con una mano acariciando sus bolas mientras que la otra estrechó la base de su pene. Ella no iba a tener un orgasmo sola. Él gimió, sacudiéndose de nuevo en su boca. Esta vez, la semilla caliente salpicó su garganta. Su cuerpo se arqueó por debajo de los hombres con su propia liberación, que golpeó a través de ella más poderosamente de lo que había sentido nunca. Edward se liberó de su agarre, rociando su cuello y el pecho con lo último de su semen, y ella gritó cuando los espasmos continuaron a través de ella. Edward se desplomó a su lado, y Jasper pasó entre sus piernas, empujando las piernas más separadas con las rodillas. Inclinándose sobre ella, lamió la esperma de su amante de ella mientras su polla buscó su entrada. Parecía no tener prisa en entrar en ella ya que jugueteó con su excitación por sus pliegues más necesitados.

-Por favor, Jasper," le rogó. Si ella no lo tenía en su interior pronto... se arrojaría sobre él en el colchón y tendría lo que quería de él. Tal vez debería hacerlo de todos modos. Como si sintiera su agresión interna, levantó la cabeza y sonrió hacia ella. "Tan bonita y toda nuestra,-gruñó-.-Sí-susurró, y se apartó un poco, como dando a entender que no era del todo cierto. Jasper se deslizó hacia delante, y se olvidó de todo por la sensación exquisita que cayó sobre ella, centímetro a centímetro, perfecto. Ella contempló a su amigo, este hombre hermoso, maravilloso y se vio abrumada por la paz más completa que podía rodearla, con su cuerpo llorando por más de él, más de Edward. Edward se alisó el pelo de la frente, besó su rostro y cuello. Su mano se arrastró sobre el sudor de su cuerpo y jugó en su vientre ondulante mientras se movía con Jasper."Me gusta verlo follarte", le susurró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. "¿No se siente muy bien?."-Sí-jadeó ella. Sus dedos apretaban el saco de dormir cuando ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a la sensación de dos hombres amándola a la vez. Además de sus besos, cada movimiento, cada uno de sus toques era para ella. Ella los sintió en todas partes, cuatro manos viajando a lo largo de su cuerpo, la boca de Edward se arrastraba por encima del hombro y el cuello y la polla de Jasper golpeaba sin cesar en ella. Su mente parecía sacudida a lo largo de una nebulosa que permitía nada más que la marea de placer excepcional creciendo en su interior. Se acercaba más y más, y se oyeron los sollozos desgarradores cuando se retorció en éxtasis orgásmico debajo de sus dos amantes."Sí, cariño, aprieta mi polla", instó Jasper. "Tan apretada..." Acabó entre ellos, raspando su pulgar sobre su clítoris, y se lanzó a una liberación, múltiples colores girando vertiginosamente más allá de su visión. Una y otra vez, parecía que el pulso de su vida pasaba a través de ella, entonces muy pronto todo terminó. Sin energía, se desplomó hacia atrás sobre el colchón y allí se quedó sin fuerzas mientras Jasper jadeaba junto a ella y Edward sonrió con una sonrisa muy satisfecho de sí mismo. "Eso fue impresionante", dijo."Si escribes en el blog sobre esto, te mato", amenazó, aunque en el momento dudaba de que pudiera moverse. "Ay, cariño, yo realmente lo haría, pero sabes que yo sólo escribo sobre los políticos. ¿Estás pensando en postularte para un cargo? " "Yo no creo que pueda correr, caminar o incluso arrastrarse en este momento." Jasper mordió el hombro. -Bien-dijo mientras sacaba su pene de su cuerpo y Edward la abrazó estrechamente. "Quédate aquí". Bostezó, agotada y totalmente cómoda a pesar del calor húmedo que los envolvía. La tormenta se había reducido a una llovizna aburrida, golpeando contra la carpa de lona. El sonido rápidamente la adormeció dentro de los cuatro brazos más perfectos del mundo. Ella sonrió. En el centro de la cama. En el centro de este trío. Esta cosa de centrarse parecía estar trabajando.* * * *Sus miembros eran como de goma. Y el calor la estaba derritiendo. Tan bueno como se sentía al estar entre Edward y Jasper, no podía soportar yacer entre ellos por más tiempo. Con cuidado, despegó su piel, otra vez deseando estar en casa, en su apartamento, con aire acondicionado donde se podrían quedar entrelazados por horas, se deslizó fuera, al final de la cama improvisada. Distantemente, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado dormida esta vez. Los chicos eran insaciables. Bella no creía haber hecho el amor tantas veces en una noche, pero cada vez se quedó dormida, uno o ambos de ellos la despertaba poco después. Y a ella no le importaba. Ella nunca se había sentido tan bien. El único inconveniente era el calor. Ella quería un baño de agua fresca antes de que se despertaran de nuevo, y el arroyo funcionaría a la perfección. Rápidamente, ella desató los lazos de la tienda y se deslizó por la abertura. El aire de la tarde era mucho más fresco después de la tormenta, y la refresco instantáneamente a pesar de que sentía la humedad construirse alrededor. Era soportable ahora, pero por la mañana...Bueno, sólo tendrían que permanecer desnudos para una mayor comodidad. Sería un sacrificio, pero a veces había que hacerlos. Ella casi se rió ante la idea mientras deambulaba revisando sus suministros. El viento había derribado algunas cosas, pero loshombres habían asegurado al parecer la mayoría mientras había estado caminando. Ese fue otro punto de sensibilidad en su favor. Después de un momento a tientas, encontró a su jabón y una toalla en una de las bolsas, luego se dirigió a la corriente. La luz de la luna mostró el camino con tanta claridad como si fuera de día, y en pocos minutos, ella estaba en el borde de la corriente superficial. Ella dejó caer su toalla cerca de la orilla. El agua que corría parecía brillar bajo la luna llena y las estrellas brillantes. Después de estar con Jasper y Edward todo parecía brillar. Ellos la hacían sentir tan... feliz. Ella quería más. Una vez que se bañara, rápidamente volvería para otra ronda de su tándem amoroso. Tenerlos tocandola, verlos tocarse uno al otro... nunca había estado tan motivado. Ella nunca se sintió mejor.¿Sabes lo que eso significa?, ¿no? Murmuró la voz con la que había estado luchando. Ella lo sabía. Ella no podía casarse con Mike. Ella no podía hacerlo. Después de la pasión y la degustación de felicidad con Edward y Jasper, no podría aceptarlo. La culpa pinchó dentro de ella. Mike era un hombre impresionante. No merecía que lo abandone antes de su boda. Pero, ¿cuánto peor sería si se casaban y eran miserables? ¿Cuál sería el mayor mal? Sobre todo si ella sabía mejor. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Ella pensaría mejor en la mañana. A pesar de que había tratado de olvidar que lo tenía con ella, tenía un teléfono satelital en el fondo de su bolso. Su primo se le había puesto en la mano e insistió en que lo tome. Bella suponía que podía utilizarlo para llamar a Mike. Mañana. Ahora, tenía que bañarse. Armándose de valor contra el frío, entró en el agua helada. El frío viajó rápidamente a sus miembros, enfriando su carne recalentada. Con cuidado, se arrodilló y echó agua sobre su parte superior."Bueno, mira esto Jasper. Una sirena". Bella miró hacia arriba para encontrar a sus dos amantes de pie a unos metros de ella. Deslizando sus piernas por debajo de ella, se extendió delante de ellos y se recostó sobre los brazos. Ella no era tan consciente de sí misma alrededor de ellos como hubiera sido antes de tener relaciones sexuales. Las palabras que había dicho, la forma en que habían adorado su cuerpo, que la hizo sentir como la mujer más sensual que habían conocido nunca. Jasper estaba en el borde mismo del río, mirando hacia ella, su expresión seria la hizo temblar con una sensación que no tenía nada que ver con el río. La emoción turbulenta en sus ojos hablaba de algo más, debajo de la superficie de este encuentro de lo que había sospechado."Yo estaba preocupado", murmuró. Ella se acercó con la mano mojada y fría y lo agarró del tobillo, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre la parte interior de la pierna. "No era mi intención que te preocupes. Yo tenía que limpiarme y refrescarme. El agua se siente tan bien ", suspiró ella, como los arroyos de frío corriendo sobre ella. "Deberías probarlo".Mirándolos a través de los ojos entornados, pasó el jabón sobre su cuerpo y poco a poco se frotaba la espuma. A pesar de que no era bueno para el medio ambiente, sabía que el jabón era biodegradable o algúna supercherías de los amantes de los árboles que su primo le había dicho cuando se lo había dado para sus suministros. Por suerte,su primo estaba en la cima de las cosas, porque tal cosa no se le había ocurrido a Bella, que era una chica de ciudad. El jabón se sintió bien al igual que las manos corriendo por su cuerpo. A medida que observaba, las erecciones de los hombres crecían hasta que la saludaron como un mástil completo. Se estiró entonces y pasó las manos por sí misma otra vez, disfrutando de la sensación de ser una hedonista."Así que..." suspiró con un placer que la envolvió como el algodón suave, "Si no me caso con Mike"

No vas a casarte con Mike, le espetó Jasper. Levantó una ceja hacia él. "Si no me caso con Mike," continuó, "¿dónde quedo yo? Quiero decir... ¿qué quieren? "Edward se arrodilló junto a ella, y ella extendió la helada y enjabonada mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su carne ardiente. Él gimió y se inclinó para besarla. "Queremos que estés con nosotros", dijo al tiempo que se lanzó hacia su boca. "Permanentemente. Los tres de nosotros como una familia"."Pero-se mordió el labio. Lo que Edward proponía sonaba como un ménage permanente. Un trío. No era exactamente el feliz para siempre el cuento de hadas que ella había soñado cuando era niña. Y la verdad, no estaba segura si era algo que podía hacer...chocaba con el concepto del matrimonio de la sociedad. Miró a Jasper mientras seguía acariciando a Edward. "Esto es lo que quieres, también?""Sí". Rodeando a Edward, Jasper la alzó fuera del agua. "Creo que estás limpia ahora.""Bájame" ella gritó cuando él la llevó de vuelta al campamento. "Estoy demasiado pesada para tí." Jasper exhaló una bocanada de aire contenido y continuó hacia el refugio con Edward caminando muy de cerca junto a ellos. En la mesa de picnic, Edward extendió la toalla que había dejado en el arroyo. Jacob la bajó de sus brazos y la guió a arrodillarse en el banco e inclinarse sobre la mesa. Ella apoyó la mejilla sobre la mesa cubierta con la toalla mientras Edward le extendió los brazos a ambos lados de ella. Ella agradeció el relleno ligero de la tela mientras sus pezones encajaban en una de las ranuras anchas entre las tablas. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un camino difícil. Bella sonrió. Esto le encantaría. Sin lugar a dudas. Jasper se hizo a un lado, yendo a su mochila mientras Edward se puso entre sus piernas.-Tan bonita, murmuró, pasándole el pulgar por encima de sus pliegues. -¿Lista para obtener una follada dura, cariño?""Rápido", instó. "Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar." Sin más preámbulo, se puso en posición, empujando su polla profundamente dentro de ella mientras gritaba por la repentina invasión. ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien a pesar de la forma en que sus tejidos tiernos luchaban para adaptarse a su circunferencia. Sus pezones se raspaban contra la ranura de la tabla cuando la fuerza de su entrada la sacudía, el efecto los dejaba parecidos a dos picos hinchados. El placer se elevó a través de ella, directamente hacia su centro."Más", instó.-Sí, mucho más, respondió. Agarró sus nalgas, se sumergió dentro y fuera de su pasaje cuando él ferozmente la reclamó. De repente, cayó de bruces sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ella miró sobre su hombro mientras él gemía, pero no se movió. Una expresión de intenso placer-dolor torció sus rasgos cuando él cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Detrás de él, Jasper tenía una mano plantada en la mitad de la espalda de Edward, mientras que sus caderas se movían hacia el culo de Edward, el movimiento empujaba a Edward profundo dentro de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Jasper estaba follando a Edward, mientras que Edward la cogía."Sí, Jasper", se quejó. "Duro. Tómame con fuerza. " Jasper cumplió, surgiendo dentro y fuera de su amante., el cuerpo de Edward empujó contra ella con cada movimiento, sus bolas daban bofetadas a su clítoris. Con ansiedad, se movió debajo de él, trabajando de arriba abajo su polla. Edward pensó que tal vez, había muerto y estaba en al cielo. El placer lo rodeaba como una cálida brisa lamiendo su cuerpo, a la mujer suave debajo de él al amante duro sobre él. Ella follaba su polla mientras que el otro follaba su culo, y él era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sostenerse por miedo a aplastar a Bella contra la mesa. Sus gritos se mezclaron con los suyos mientras su liberación se acercaba. Por primera vez en su vida, parecía que todo lo que, siempre había querido estaba a su alcance, y esta vez, pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él podría realmente conseguirlo. No sólo una parte de sus deseos, sino todo el paquete: Jasper, Bella y un "felices para siempre". La tensión estallaba detrás de Edward, la polla de Jasper golpeaba en su próstata y el coño de Bella apretaba su erección. Su respiración era entrecortada mientras trataba de aguantar, pero él sabía que era una batalla perdida. Demasiado pronto, su liberación sería estelar a través de él y el éxtasis terminaría pronto. Bella empujó hacia él, y su canal de repente se cerró a su alrededor como un puño. Dejó caer su frente a la mesa mientras ella se estremecía con su liberación y sus dedos como garras contra la madera. Su cuerpo se estremeció bajo él cuando él apretó la cara en su cuello. Su cuerpo parecía hacer implosión al final de su polla y luego explotar en ella, inundándola con su semen. Marcándola. Reclamándola. Bella les pertenecía. Un momento más tarde, Jasper se puso rígido detrás de él, y Edward sintió su calor llenándolo. Si él tenía una oportunidad, él, haría esto o una versión de esto todos los días para el resto de su vida. Bella volvió la cabeza, y vio la sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando se relajó por debajo de ellos. "¿Sabes qué me gustaría?", dijo, su voz somnolienta.-¿Qué, cariño? "-Uno de estos días, me gustaría verlos en realidad a ustedes dos juntos. Los he oído,-profundizó su sonrisa -Y los he sentido, ¡hombre, eso fue muy bueno!, Pero me gustaría ver. Verlos juntos hace que me caliente. Jasper se inclinó a su alrededor y la besó. "Creo que se puede arreglar, amor."Edward imaginó que si se quedaron juntos, ella veía mucho. Por favor, déjalo ser, pensó. Por favor. Él tragó la bilis que le provocó el pensamiento de las cosas cayéndose a pedazos. Eso sería justo lo que sucedía siempre a pesar de que era la última cosa en el mundo que él quería. Cada vez que algo parecía genial, de repente parecía deslizarse a través de sus dedos. Su trabajo en el blog era fantástico, y su relación con Jasper era más de lo que imaginó que podría sucederle a él, pero constantemente vigilaba que todo no se fuera por la borda Jasper se liberó de él y se dirigió a la corriente para lavarse. De mala gana, Edward se levantó. Dolores agradables corrían a través de su cuerpo. Los abrazó, sabiendo que había sido bien amado. Levantó el cuerpo laxo de Bella en sus brazos. Se acurrucó en él con un gemido silencioso mientras ella derivaba hacia el sueño. La ternura se apoderó de él, la llevó a la tienda y la puso suavemente en la cama.-Quédate aquí-dijo-dirigiéndose entonces fuera de la tienda. Rápidamente, calentó un poco de agua en la estufa del campamento.-Buena idea, cariño, le dijo Jasper, cuando regresaba al sitio. Él vino por detrás de Edward y le dio un beso en el hombro. Su mano se deslizó sobre el culo de Edward.-¿Qué estás pensando? Veo problemas gritando a través de las arrugas de tu frente. Edward suspiró.-Eso es muy bueno para ser verdad. Temo que se va a evaporar y voy a estar solo. Jasper se quedó en silencio por un momento-un momento que a Edward aterrorizó a muerte.-No va a desaparecer. No es como antes ", Jasper le aseguró, y Edward sabía que se refería a la infancia de Edward. Sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando tenía seis años. Tampoco era como que su vida había sido buena antes, ya que los dos estaban metidos fuertemente en las drogas. Jasper fue la primer relación duradera que había tenido nunca. Edward tomó un paño de la cuerda cerca, escurriendo el agua de lluvia y lo sumergió en el agua que había calentado. Se dirigió hacia la tienda.- Edward llamó Jasper. Edward se volvió, mirando al amante que había sido el centro de su vida. ¿Por qué no podría él, Edward, ser más seguro sobre su vida juntos? No era justo para Jasper que él tuviera estas dudas.-No voy a desaparecer, prometió Jasper. -Lo que tenemos significa más para mí que eso. Te amo.-Te amo, también. Incómodo con su confesión de debilidad a medianoche, Edward se dirigió a la tienda para lavar a Bella y le susurró que la amaba también.* * * *Sin huesos. No había otra manera de describir cómo se sentía Bella cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente. La luz del sol se filtrada por los bordes de las aletas de la tienda y dibujaba líneas en el piso. Se estiró y volvió la cabeza. Edward estaba dormido a su lado, pero Jasper se había levantado al parecer, al amanecer. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Siempre había sido un madrugador, levantándose en la madrugada para hacer su rutina de yoga antes de que su compañero se levantara por la mañana. Se preguntó si ese era el caso hoy. Ella ahogó un gemido cuando ella salió de la cama y se dio cuenta que no estaba tan sin huesos como ella había pensado. Ellos habían estado muy vigorosos la noche anterior, y ella lo sentía en sus músculos que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de actividad. Era algo que a lo que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse. Ella siempre había sentido una conexión a Jasper y Edward que no había sentido con ninguna otra persona, incluso Mike. Estar con ellos sexualmente sólo los llevaba a otro nivel. Rápidamente, se puso sus pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se fue en busca de Jasper. No tenía mucho que buscar. Ella lo encontró sentado en una silla de campamento, el pie apoyado en el banco de la mesa de picnic mientras él tomaba café. Se quedó mirando a ciegas en la distancia, sumido en sus pensamientos.-Buenos días, murmuró, mientras ella entornó los ojos contra el sol brillante y se dirigió a la estufa del campamento para tomar una taza. Jasper dejó su taza y la atrajo a su regazo a su paso. Tomando su mejilla, la besó, abriendo sus labios y llenándola con la lengua. Lánguidamente, exploró su boca. El calor en espiral pasó a través de ella con su beso y despertó los centros de placer que acababa de cerrar un par de horas antes. Sus pezones se estremecieron y sospechaba que se endurecieron contra de su camisa, banderas evidente de excitación.-Es muy bueno finalmente ser capaz de darte un beso", dijo contra sus labios.-Deberías habérmelo dicho antes... Como el primer día. Podrían haber tenido meses juntos ya, y ella no tendría que romper las cosas con Mike, porque ella nunca se habría comprometido con él. Maldita sea. Mike. Tendría que llamarlo dentro de poco. No era justo abandonarlo así, porque preferiría decírselo cara a cara. Empezó a levantarse, pero los brazos de Jasper se tensaron a su alrededor.-Quédate aquí. Tengo que decirte algo. "-Bueno...-dijo ella-. El temor la golpeó con fuerza por su tono serio. Eso sería todo. Él iba a decirle que esto era sólo una cosa de una noche. -Recibí una oferta de trabajo, comenzó. -Una comedia. Me quieren en California el próximo mes para comenzar a filmar. "-¿Qué? Ambos saltaron ante el grito de Edward. Tomando ventaja de la sorpresa de Jasper, Bella salió de su regazo y se levantó.-Tengo que dar una vuelta y llamar a Mike, dijo. Su corazón parecía lleno de cemento ya que golpeó fuertemente en su pecho,enviando dolor a través de su cuerpo. Si Jasper iba a California, ¿donde la dejaba eso a ella? En el lado opuesto del país. Sola. Rápidamente, agarrar el teléfono, ella sedirigió hacia el campamento antes de que cualquiera de los hombres la detuvieran. Ella tenía que llamar a su novio. Ex-novio. Su Mike. ¿Qué demonios le diría a él?* * * *-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Exigió Edward, agarrando el brazo de Jasper y deteniéndolo antes de que fuera por Bella, a pesar de la mirada en su rostro herido. Ella estaba molesta, obviamente, pero él y Jasper tenían que hacer frente a este antes de hablar con Bella. Para entonces, ella habría llamado a Mike y tal vez tendría tiempo para calmarse un poco. Ya que estaban aislados del mundo para todos los efectos, no era como si pudiera irse sin tratar esto con ellos Y ellos iban a tratarlo. Edward no iba a perder a su familia. Jasper se encogió de hombros. -Sé cómo te preocupas, y yo tenía miedo de que te vayas a los extremos y me saques fuera de tu vida antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo, lo que no es mi intención. No quiero que se termine.-Oh, cariño, dijo Edward, cayendo de rodillas frente a su amante. Su perdón y su alivio mezclados, teñidos con la realidad de que el temor de Jasper tenía base sólida. Extendió la mano, Edward tiró de Jasper hacia él hasta que pudo darle un beso. Tiernamente, le succionó los labios, acariciando y soltando hasta que Jasper gimió y lo aplastó contra su pecho. Edward hizo un sendero a la oreja de Jasper. -Yo no voy a dejarte escapar, le susurró a continuación, chupándole el lóbulo. -Siento mucho que mis inseguridades te hayan hecho preocupar por esto. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Ysi tú me quieres, yo voy contigo.-Te quiero conmigo, gruñó Jasper y lo llevó a su boca de nuevo.-¿Y Bella?-Murmuró Bella, recordando la tercera parte de su relación. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el camino que había tomado.-Quizás deberíamos…-Ella necesita tiempo. Ella va a estar bien una vez que me explique. Espero. La quiero con nosotros... Jasper se levantó y llevó a Edward junto con él a la tienda. -Y ahora mismo, necesito de ti.

El deseo se levantó en el vientre de Edward, el deseo que él estaba seguro de que Jasper sentía también. Su polla empujó contra la bragueta, exigiendo la libertad, exigiendo a su amante. Empujó a Jasper en la cama. Jasper se deslizó hacia atrás. Edward se arrastró sobre sus piernas y agarró el cierre de Jasper, tirando de él para abrirlo y liberando su polla. Inmediatamente, Edward se inclinó y la tomó en su boca. Le encantaba la sensación de la carne dura de Jasper en contra de su lengua. Movió la cabeza, degustando las gotas de sal que habían aparecido y exploró la ranura. Jasper gimió. Mirando hacia él, Edward continuó explorando la erección de Jasper. Los ojos de su amante se cerraron apretados y los dedos se clavaron en el saco de dormir. Sus caderas se empujaban hacia arriba mientras instó a Ewdard a tomar más de él. Edward pasó la lengua por la carne rígida, tomando a su amante hasta que sus labios alcanzaron los rizos elásticos que acunaban la excitación de Jasper. Aspiró el olor almizclado, amaba el olor de su hombre y la sensación de su boca llena de la polla de Jasper. Le gustaba trabajar a Jasper, mostrándole su amor de una manera que nunca había tenido para otro. Su sumisión a su amor, su devoción a el. Él se movió arriba y abajo del eje, chasqueando la lengua y rastrillándolo con los dientes hasta que Jasper se retorcía debajo de él. Jasper metió los dedos en el pelo de Edward y trató de guiarlo. Edward no quiso saber nada de ello.-Por favor, me voy a venir, se quejó Jasper.-No se puede tener eso, se rió Edward. Se puso de pie, quitándose la ropa mientras que Jasper permaneció tendido en la cama. El lubricante yacía en el suelo junto a la cama donde había quedado tirado en algún momento de la noche anterior. Edward lo recogió y tiró para abrir la tapa. Jasper se sentó y lo tomó él mismo. –Déjame a mí, dijo. El recubrió sus dedos, mientras que Edward se arrodillaba sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante. Edward se estremeció con la excitación cuando los dedos de Jasper se deslizaron a lo largo de la hendidura de su culo para encontrar su apertura. Jasper trabajó con la punta de un dedo, girando el anillo apretado de los músculos. Después de conseguir más lubricación, empujó el dedo más profundo. Hizo varias estocadas a continuación, agregó otro dedo. Abriendo y girándolos, trabajó abriendo a Edward, mientras que Edward se retorcía. -Estoy listo, dijo Edward, agarrando la botella de lubricante. El untó la polla de Jasper y se trasladó hacia él a horcajadas. Hizo una pausa ante la presión en su ano. Poco a poco, se sentó atrás, hundiéndose en Jasper. Suspiró cuando su amante le llenó la circunferencia, centímetro a centímetro. Dios, te sientes tan bien, Jasper ronroneó, obviamente luchando por extender la liberación que había estado tan cerca cuando Edward lo había tenido en la boca. Edward hizo una pausa, absorbiendo una respiración cuando Jasper estaba completamente dentro y estirado a lo ancho. Nunca superaría esa sensación perfecta. -Móntame, vaquero, instó Jasper, tratando con humor en su necesidad profunda. Era más de un jadeante demanda de más. Complaciéndolo, Edward se levantó hasta que Jasper apenas estaba en su interior y luego se deslizó hacia abajo, estableciendo un ritmo constante que los envió a la felicidad orgásmica en cuestión de minutos.* * * *

Bella se detuvo ante los gemidos masculinos que llenaron el campamento cuando regresó de tratar de llamar a Mike. Jasper y Edward habían arreglado, obviamente, sus diferencias. Ella tenía la sensación de que Edward sería capaz de trasladar su negocio blogueando a través del país. No era tan fácil para ella. El final estaba a la vista. Habían logrado su objetivo principal para mostrarle lo equivocado que Mike era para ella. Ellos estaban en lo cierto. Y anoche, esa mierda de estar juntos, fue sólo charla de almohada. Ella lo sabía bien. Ella estaba en camino de ser dejada de lado mientras ellos iniciaban su nueva y maravillosa vida juntos en California. Los gemidos de los hombres hicieron eco en su centro mientras se revolvía sus emociones turbulentas. Esto simplemente no estaba ocurriendo. Ella tuvo que romper con Mike, estaba por terminar con sus compañeros de cuarto, y ¿donde la dejaba eso a ella? Sola. Justo como ella había querido estar. Aún podía casarse con Mike, una vocecita instó. No, ella no podía. El matrimonio nunca duraría. Marcó el número de Mike otra vez. Ella frunció el ceño cuando, en una repetición del anterior, no fue de inmediato a su correo de voz, lo que significaba que su teléfono estaba encendido. Simplemente no estaba respondiendo. Su mensaje saltó una vez más después de cuatro timbres. ¿Estaba evitándola? Mike siempre respondía. Colgó el teléfono y llamó a su primo.-¿Quieres venir a recogerme? Sí, ahora mismo. Date prisa, por favor. Ella no quería una escena con Edward y Jasper. Ella sólo se iría. Su primo, ¡Dios lo bendiga! se ocuparía de sus cosas más tarde. Su mochila estaba cerca de la esquina trasera de la tienda. Como los gritos en el interior crecieron en volumen, sabía que los hombres no se darían cuenta de sus movimientos buscando sus cosas. Unos minutos más tarde, ella estaba en camino hacia la carretera para reunirse con transporte. Una nota dejada sobre la mesa, sujeta con una piedra, le decía a sus amantes: "Me voy a casa".

gracias por leerme nos vemos

lorena anahi swan cullen


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicas aqui traigo una historia corta con mucho lemon hay mucho menage es apta para mayores de 15 si sos sensible abstente de leer esta muy buena cuenta con tres capitulos bastante extensos no soy muy buena con los sumary pero lean que esta buena _

_de mas esta aclarar que la historia no es mia yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Stephanie Meyer_

_sin mas preambulos los dejo con el capi nos vemos_

**Capítulo 3**

Las decisiones apresuradas apestaban. Una noche solitaria había decidido precipitadamente casarse con Mike. Cuando le habían ofrecido sexo caliente sus guapos compañeros de cuarto, había accedido con ligereza a eso también, y cuando parecía que iba a terminar, había huido precipitadamente. Caray Bella, qué manera de tirar tu vida entres simples pasos. Había hecho un desastre monumental de su vida y no podía dar la cara ante nadie. Por eso había ido a refugiarse a un hotel para reflexionar e irónicamente "centrarse" hasta que se armara de valor para enfrentar sus errores. Sus decisiones imprudentes no podrían ser arregladas con una acción precipitada. Una cosa que no podía evitar concientemente. La boda inminente. Ella siguió intentando llamar a Mike, pero él nunca respondió. Y había otro problema. Mike era el mejor amigo de su jefe. Ella podía ir despidiéndose de su trabajo también. Sin trabajo. Sin hogar. ¡Qué forma de joderla, Bella!. La mañana de su supuesta boda amaneció asquerosamente brillante y hermosa. Ella pensaba que debería haber estado lloviendo. Una llovizna tibia parecería más apropiada que la luz del sol brillante. Al menos, podía contar con que afuera estaba malditamente caluroso, por lo que se correspondería con la miseria que sentía en su interior. Tropezó en la ducha, se vistió y luego tomó una aspirina para su cabeza palpitante. Ella se puso sus gafas de sol y se dirigió a la iglesia. Si Mike no contestaba sus llamadas, tendría que ir a él. Romper minutos antes de la boda le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca, pero ella no tenía otra opción. Ella no podía dejar de aparecer. De alguna manera, tenía que haber una manera de llevar esto a cabo y mantener su dignidad y, posiblemente, su trabajo. Le molestaba que Mike no hubiera contestado ni sus llamadas o sus mensajes, ni siquiera la llamó. ¿Si hubiera tenido dudas también? ¿Podría incluso estar en la iglesia? ¿Estaba realmente evitando sus llamadas o estaba siendo paranoica o proyectando su culpa en él? Una parte de ella deseaba que él la estuviera esquivando. Sería hacerle la vida más fácil. La iglesia no estaba lejos del hotel, y llegó allí en cuestión de minutos sólo ligeramente empapada en sudor de la caminata a través de la humedad pantanosa. El oscuro interior del edificio estaba felizmente fresco y la carne de gallina se levantó en su piel recalentada cuando se detuvo por un momento, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbran. Ella espió a la madre de Mike en la parte delantera de la iglesia hablando con el pastor, pero nadie había llegado aún. Miró a la mujer esperando que su presencia significara que su hijo estaba en preliminares. La determinación guió sus pasos, Bella se dirigió hacia el otro lado del edificio antes de que ella se entregara a sus emociones y se revolcara en un charco de baba. Ella era más fuerte que eso, pero su fuerza parecía estar flaqueando con cada minuto que pasaba hacia la hora de la boda. Mike estaría en la sala cerca de la oficina del pastor que había sido designada para preparar al novio para estar listo. Sintió mariposas caer sobre su vientre, se detuvo delante de la puerta. Dile, dile, dile, repetía a través de sus pensamientos. Ahora o nunca. Disculparse o correr. Correr parecía una buena opción, pero en cambio, dio la vuelta al pomo de la puerta e irrumpió en la habitación con su mente demasiado llena como para recordar cortesías. Mike estaba allí. Los ojos muy abiertos, su aliento en la garganta, se quedó inmóvil y miró fijamente a la visión ante ella. Mike, su novio, Mike estaba a mitad de camino por la habitación, vestido con su smoking y estrechado en un abrazo con su jefe, Eric, que era al parecer su "mejor hombre" en más de un sentido. Se besaron con más pasión que ella y Mike se habían besado nunca. De hecho... se parecía mucho a un abrazo entre Edward y Jasper. Su estómago se sacudió en el pensamiento de sus amantes, lo que confirmaba su decisión de separarse de Mike. Ella no podía casarse con él cuando sus sentimientos hacia él eran tan leves, sin embargo, tan fuertes para los otros dos. El hecho de que no se sentía molesta por este nuevo desarrollo le dijo mucho. Su grito de asombro había pintado el aire con una descarga, y los dos hombres saltaron a distancia. Los ojos de Mike se abrieron.-Oh Jesús, murmuró él mientras daba un paso hacia ella, una mano suplicante extendidos."No te alteres," declaró él. Ella negó con la cabeza, su sorpresa desapareciendo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Así que esto era así. ¿Qué pasaba que los hombres en su vida ocultaban sus verdaderos intereses, Edward y Jasper por ella... y Mike por otros hombres? -Necesitaba hablar contigo. Esto sólo hace que sea más fácil, supongo. Yo... um... ¡Cuánto más fácil sería echarle la culpa de esto y salir de allí con la responsabilidad sobre él por la relación rota? Ella no podía. -No puedo casarme contigo, dijo ella finalmente.-¡No hagas esto!, Exclamó, luego hizo un gesto entre Aarón y él mismo. Podemos resolver esto. Miró a Eric y se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Oh, Dios mío...-Está bien, le aseguró. -Yo venía a decirte esto antes de ver que ustedes dos estaban dije... es más fácil ahora. Mike la miró confundido. "¿Por qué?" "Estoy enamorada de Jasper y Edward." No era que ella podría estar con ellos. Ella desechó la angustia. Ella tendría que solucionar esto y acabar de una vez todo entre ella y Mike. Luego largarse al infierno, fuera de Seattle antes que su madre tirara mierda en contra de ella por cancelar la boda. "¿Qué?" "Oh, vamos... Tú realmente no vas a marcharte ahora." Ella miró a Eric de vuelta. "¿En serio?" Repitió ella con incredulidad. Mike suspiró. "No. Maldita sea, ¿qué voy a decirles a mis padres?" "¿La verdad? Sí, estoy segura de que van a estar molestos, pero tienes un gran tipo al lado y al parecer, comprensivo también, si iba a aprobar que te casaras conmigo para salvar las apariencias ante la familia, vaya, yo en su lugar debería estar enojado por eso, ¿eh? Van a estar cerca y tú serás más feliz." Tal vez el retiro para "encontrarse a sí misma" había funcionado. Ella no podía creer la calma que se asentó sobre ella cuando todas las piezas en su vida parecían encajar en su lugar. Todas menos dos... Edward y Jasper. El centro de su calma aún conservaba una tormenta que no podía ser aliviada. Los había perdido. Antes de que ella se quebrara y cediera a las lágrimas que había estado guardando por días, ella dejó a Mike para que considerara lo que ella le había dicho. Evitando a su madre, se precipitó hacia la puerta. "Tú agarra a Bella, yo voy a agarrar sus cosas", oyó. "¿Qué cosas?", Fue la respuesta. Ella levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver la mano de Edward cubrir su boca. Él la levantó de sus pies y se lanzó por las puertas. Cuando ellos llegaron a la acera, ella liberó su cabeza. La tormenta en su interior comenzó a resolverse, y el alivio por su presencia se derramó a través de ella. -¿Me estás secuestrando?-preguntó con incredulidad.-Sí. No grites o Jasper va a insistir con lo de la cinta adhesiva. Él es un purista".-¡Pervertido! Ayuda. Policía- ella dijo sin expresión. -Caray, ¿dónde hay un policía cuando lo necesitas? Llegaron a una furgoneta de estilo antiguo con la puerta lateral abierta. Él la empujó dentro y subió a su lado, dando un portazo. Jasper saltó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó de la acera a una cacofonía de bocinas a todo volumen. Bella se sacudió en el colchón que cubría el piso del vehículo.-¿Te gusta la camioneta?- preguntó Edward mientras se arrastraba hacia ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se le ocurrió que debería haber preguntado de dónde la habían sacado. Vivían en Nueva York. Ninguno de ellos tenía vehículos.-Este es el "nido de amor sobre ruedas" de mi hermano Tuvimos que prometer ser amable con su bebé. -Creo que podemos manejar eso- carraspeó ella. Inmensa alegría la llenaba y momentáneamente robaba su capacidad de hablar más allá de la emoción. No podía detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Intuitivamente, sabía que todo estaría bien. Ellos habían venido por ella. A pesar de que los había dejado. A pesar de que se irían. Tal vez no lo harían.-No llores, cariño- declaró Edward.-Simplemente no podía dejar que te cases con él. Se recostó sobre el colchón y acomodó sus manos detrás de la cabeza. La tormenta en su centro se había calmado, despertando una ondulación, sino algo más contundente debajo de ella, un amor feroz, lleno de lujuria que la sacudió. Que bien los alimentaría o los destruiría, y ella no pensaba que alguna vez podría ser plenamente satisfecho. Sus dos hombres sólo tendrían que seguir alimentándolo. Ella sonrió, imaginando lo que iba a venir. Sería bueno, no estaría mal. Lo harían de esa manera.-Nunca he sido secuestrada antes. Espero que no, somos hombres desesperados, dispuestos a tomar medidas desesperadas- Edward hizo una pausa y sus cejas se juntaron. –Tú no pareces demasiado preocupada-Los amo a ambos ¿Por qué debo preocuparme?-Tenemos cosas malas previstas para tu cuerpo.-¿En serio? ¡Que cool! Ella se sentó. Sus dedos fueron a su botones. -¿Aquí? Ella se quitó la camisa y desabrochó y tiró a un lado su sostén. Sin rodeos, ella se tomó los pechos y se pellizcó sus pezones mientras observaba a Edward. Sabía que nunca podría hacer esto con nadie más que él o Jasper. La hacían sentir conveniente y segura.-Sigue con eso y yo voy a cogerte aquí y ahora- amenazó Edward.-Promesas, promesas-¡No! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no! - exclamó Jasper cuando Edward la empujó por los hombros hacia atrás sobre el colchón y se aferró a uno de sus pezones. -¡Alto! Esto es Nueva York y su tráfico del infierno. Yo ya estoy teniendo bastantes problemas.-Detente y únete a nosotros, instó Edward.-Ese no es el plan, y yo quiero privacidad-respondió Jasper. Bella sonrió por su agitación.-¿Dónde has estado de todos modos?- Exigió.-Hemos estado pasando por un infierno. Ella se puso seria. Sentada de nuevo, se deslizó de nuevo en su camisa y tiró sus rodillas al pecho. -Un hotel- explicó, diciéndoles el nombre. –Se había acabado. Ambos están yéndose a California. Tenía que decirle a Mike que no podía casarme con él. Yo no podía enfrentarme a nuestra separación- -Nena…- murmuró Jasper. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y le acunó la cabeza contra su pecho. Momentos después, oyó a Jasper murmurar a alguien, entonces la oscuridad los rodeó. El vehículo se detuvo y se bajó. La puerta lateral se abrió. Bella frunció el ceño y se apresuró a cerrar los botones de su blusa. ¿Era un garaje de estacionamiento? Jasper extendió una mano y la ayudó a bajar de la camioneta. Edward saltó a su lado y cerró la puerta del vehículo. "Hacer el amor contigo en la camioneta tiene cierto atractivo, pero tenemos otra cosa en mente," Jasper le dijo, llevándola a un pasillo tranquilo del edificio anexo al garaje. Antes de que pudiera determinar dónde estaban, fue subida en un ascensor. Ellos volaron hacia arriba mientras que los hombres se turnaban para besarla y mantenerla distraída. Ella tuvo la impresión de que estaban en un hotel, salió del ascensor, pero antes de que pudiera absorber nada, Jasper abrió una puerta, y tiró de ella en su interior. Un mar de luz llenó su visión. Había velas por todas partes. Champagne. Millas de encaje.-La suite nupcial para la novia- dijo Edward al oído antes de que él besara la piel sensible detrás de él.-Es hermoso. Lástima que no haya una novia- Jasper miró a Edward, y Edward asintió con la cabeza. Se la llevó más lejos en la sala y Jasper se sentó en la cama, tirando de ella entre sus piernas. Edward estaba detrás de ella y comenzó a soltar los botones de su blusa.-Verás, la cosa es- dijo -Queremos que seas nuestra novia.-Para tener a nuestros hijos- agregó Jasper.-Y para ser nuestra familia. -Nosotros podemos mantenerte. Deja tu trabajo y ven a California con nosotros. Bella se echó a reír de repente. -No creo que tenga un trabajo que dejar de todos modos. Mike se acuesta con Eric."Charlatana", dijo Edward. Ella sonrió y se quitó de los hombros la blusa que se había desabrochado. Jasper la tomó en sus brazos y le arrastró la lengua por el pezón excitado. Sus rodillas se tambalearon con la necesidad que la llenaba, y ella se hundió en Jasper. Se echó hacia atrás, atrayéndola con él. -¿Así que somos tu plan de respaldo?- bromeó Edward, empujando hacia abajo sus pantalones vaqueros y ropa interior.-Oye, ¿quién me secuestró?- replicó ella. Su vida iba a ser impredecible de aquí en adelante. Impredecible y divertida, llena de amor.-Nos tienes a los dos- instó Jasper. La besó, ahuecándole el culo y frotando su erección contra su coño. Ella gimió con frustración porque estaba vestido todavía. Trabajo una mano entre ellos, que empujó su cintura y trató de liberar el cierre. Tan pronto como su polla estaba libre, se hundió en él. La sensación de hogar trajo lágrimas a sus ojos de nuevo. Este era tan bueno. Tan perfecto.-Perfecto-murmuró ella, haciéndose eco de su pensamiento. Poco a poco, ella lo montó, deseosa de reunirse con sus dos amantes, para tranquilizarse a sí misma y a ellos de que estaban juntos y que se quedarían así. Ella se sorprendió con las manos de Edward en su culo, separándola, entonces sintió la sensación de frescor del lubricante en contra de su ano. ¡Él no lo haría! -¿Sí?, él le preguntó mientras su dedo masajeaba la apertura y se deslizaba dentro de ella.-Sí-respondió ella-. Quería todo lo que tenían que dar. Todo ello de una vez. Se relajó cuando aflojó el paso, aunque no pudo evitar que sus músculos temblaran alrededor del pene de Jasper. Ella se tensó por un momento cuando la polla de Edward presionó en ella.-Relájate, cariño-murmuró-. Jasper la distrajo chupando sus pechos y tirando de sus pezones, aunque realmente no había nada que pudiera quitar su atención de una segunda polla lentamente entrando en ella. Ella no se movió mientras tomaba respiraciones rápidas y poco profundas. Estaba tan llena. Ella estaba conectada con los dos. Mientras comenzaron un ritmo de entrar y salir que le robó sus pensamientos, Bella se entregó a ellos. ¿Podría hacer algo más? La fricción dulce de sus pollas frotando entre sí a través de la delgada membrana entre el coño y el recto provocó gemidos estremecidos. "Dios, cariño, te sientes tan bien," gruñó Jasper. Sus caderas inclinadas hacia arriba, moviendo más rápido. A su vez, la velocidad de Edward también había aumentado. Los ojos de Bella se cerraron mientras se hundía en la sensación de ellos tocándola. Deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda. Agarrando sus caderas. Chupando sus pechos. Besando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Frotando su clítoris. Parecía que sus manos y sus bocas estaban por todas partes. Flechazos luminosos parecían atravesar sus miembros mientras sus músculos se estremecían de placer chisporroteando a través de ellos Esto era perfecto. Quería esto por el resto de su vida. Los dedos de Edward se clavaron en su cadera, él la abrazó, aún cuando su cuerpo tenía espasmos alrededor de sus pollas. Su espalda se arqueó y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. La besó en la oreja, y sus dientes rozaron la piel sensible de allí. Infiernos, ella era sensible en todas partes, cada terminación nerviosa tembló con la felicidad de su posesión. Cuando le mordió el hombro, ella gritó, la posesividad de la acción envió una inundación de su coño sobre la polla de Jasper. Su cuerpo se balanceaba como un madero que una tormenta arrojó al mar a medida que continuaron jodiéndola a través de las ondas que mantenían apretados sus músculos. Con un grito, Edward se puso rígido, su cuerpo haciendo eco del de ella en un rapto de pasión. Jacob frenéticamente se clavó en ella, su polla grande estirando su canal estrecho que se cerró en torno a él en su pasión.-Tan apretada- murmuró Jasper- Tan perfecta y nuestra para siempre."Por favor, cariño..." Edward buscó entre los cuerpos de sus amantes, sus dedos sobre el vientre. Deslizando su mano más abajo se encontró con su clítoris. Con un pellizco la envió al orgasmo. Su visión se volvió borrosa cuando Jasper llegó a la cima y gritó su finalización. Pero ella estaba demasiado lejos para darse cuenta. Ella tenía sensaciones en todas partes. Cada contacto era sublime y, sin embargo demasiado. Abrumada, se desplomó sobre el pecho de Jasper mientras la estrechaba. Vagamente, sintió a ellos tirar de su cuerpo y oyó un gemido que sólo podía provenir de ella. Sus hombres la abrazaron en medio de la cama mientras flotaba en el abismo de la lasitud. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí?, ella no lo sabía, pero de repente, su conciencia volvió de nuevo, y ella sonrió plenamente consciente de que estaba entre las dos personas más importantes que alguna vez estarían en su vida. Si había algo que decir, era que siempre estarían ambos a su lado para completar las partes vacías de su alma. "Pregúntame otra vez", murmuró. "Cásate con nosotros", dijeron los hombres juntos."¡Sí!" Gritó. Su amor corrió a través de ella como una avalancha imparable. La desolación de la mañana desapareció, y su futuro se alzaba tan brillante como la mañana y tan lleno hasta el borde como se sentía en este momento. "¡Sí, sí a todo! "¿Cómo podía decir algo más? Estos eran sus hombres. Sus maravillosos amantes y compasivos compañeros de alma. Ella era de ellos. Habían robado mucho más que la novia. Habían robado su corazón, y era suyo para siempre.

**Fin **

**gracias por seguirme me gustaria que me dijeran que les parece la historia y si les gusto besos **

**lorena anahi swan cullen**


End file.
